the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening/the chase
Here's how the opening and the chase scene goes in Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's Ultimate Movie Film. film opens up with as if the apocalypse had came and the title reveals itself as "Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's Ultimate Movie Film" we see Areana race into her room as she grabs a dufflebag and she start throwing in random objects into it we see Joy in another room with a suitcase and a lot of clothes packed in an organized way, as she's writining some notes Joy: Dear mother, By the time you read this, I will be long–far–oh dear." then crumbles up the note and tosses it into a trashcan full of other failed notes, as she then takes out another piece of paper and starts writing again Dear Mother, It is with great shame that I tell you... puts down her oens and begins to cry. but pulls herself together that I have been hurtful daugther, and I have.... Doh! What have we done?! then begins to cry, when Aranea bursts in Aranea: JOOOOYY!!! we see Nellie grabbing everything and packing it in a huge suitcase, then hears the door knocking Nellie: a boy's voice Uh, sorry! Nellie's not here! Aranea: It's me! Nellie: (opens the door) ARANEA!! You gave me a heart attack! I thought you were one of those stinkers! Wait, where's Joy? Aranea: I got her! then pulls Joy out of the left pocket of her duffle bag Joy: I really wish you would've let me just walk. they all jump as they hear something outside Nellie: Come on, hurry! they run through the barn and then up run up a fleet of stairs and into a loft as Nellie locks the door with several locks including the chaining the door shut, and even hammering nails on it Joy: This all your fault, Nellie. This back fired all right! Nellie: Well, you're the smart one! You should have known it got bad! Aranaea: And boy, it got bad! Nellie and Joy: Shhhh!!!! Aranea: You sush! they shush at each other and Aranea accidently spits in Joy's eye Joy: Ow! You spit in my eye! Nellie: their mouth's Shut it! Okay, this is all my fault, but if we stay quiet, we won't get caught! Aranea: Sorry that I spit in your eye, Joy. Joy: Shh! Listen. hear creaking as Nellie then finds a glass and hands it to Joy who then puts it on the door and listens through it Areana: Hear anything? Joy: SUSH!! I'm trying to listen. Peter: (voice only) Did you hear that? Heimlich: (voice only) Yeah! Nellie: (whispering) I wish our dragons were here, then we could fly away from here! there was creeking, as Areana nerviously backs up but she knocks over a glass bottle in the progress Areana: Ah! glass Bottle clinks when it drops to the floor and then there's a banging at the door All 3: AAAAAH!!!! Joy: We need to get out of here now! Nellie: Quick the window! when she opens the hatch there's a brick wall behind it Shoot, it's a brick wall! Areana: running in circles as she trips on a rug, which shows a vent Nellie: A vent! We can get out from here! the banging on the door continues, some of the nails pop out Joy: Hurry, Nellie! The door can't hold back for long! Nellie: panicked Don't just stand there! Do something! grabs onto Nellie and pulls, trying to work the grate loose. As Areana works hard to make the door last longer by putting random objects on top of it, but then the door is slammed again, sending her flying off and into the wall and hits what looks like a fire alarm and slides down. Joy and Nellie, meanwhile, finally get the vent cover loose, and Nellie leaps in only to find that the vents are bricked up as well. Nellie: More bricks! Areana: Girls, I found something! shows them the alarm. Look! Joy: reading "In case of movie break glass?" Nellie: Bingo! grabs the provided hammer and breaks the case. This barn is always prepared! reaches inside and pulls out a peanut. A peanut? Areana: Cheap movie. arm reaches through the space where the doorknob used to be. It feels the chains before reaching down and lifting one of the bolts. But then Nellie out of panic grabs a nearby Drill and and then drills on the hand Joe: Argh! She drilled my hand! Nellie: I don't know why I thought that would work! a piece of the breaks off as Peter reaches through the hole Peter: When I come through this door, I'm gonna squash you! then outs the peanut in a nutcracker and tries to crack it open Nellie: "It was just a ! How did it go so wrong? Joy: scared Nellie, the laws of probability can be a real mean– Areana: I think I've got something! presses down on the nut with the nutcracker, and the shell cracks, revealing a key. Joy: I'll be darned, it's a key! Areana: A key for what?! door then starts to break loose some more Nellie: It could be for that minature sports car! then opens the door and scambles into the drivers' seat Joy: But, Nellie, we don't have a drvier's lisence! Areana: Do they make driver's lisences for spiders? Joy: I don't know. Nellie: Get in the car! and Areana then jump in where Arean goes into the back seat while Joy rides Shotgun Nellie: with the key into she puts into the ignition, and turns it but the car won't start Come on! Come on! Joy: It's not working, Nellie! Nellie: to turn the key START YOU PEICE OF JUNK!! WE NEED TO LEAVE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!! the door breaks open more as Brian pops through Brian: When I'm finished with you, you're gonna be sorry! the door breaks open completely as the guys race in and Joy scream in fright but then Areana then jumps into the front, turns the key with with her 3rd leg Areana: HANG ON TIGHT!!! then slams the gas pedal to the floor and car roars into life Neliie: Yes! We're outta here! into the highest gear and floors it cars drives away and smashed through the wall Slik: They're getting away! Joe: Come on, after them! where Apple Bloom: Hey, guys! Scootaloo: Yeah? Apple Bloom: Let's visit the spiders. Sweetie Belle: Yeah, it's been a while since we've seen those 3! Scootaloo: I wonder if they've got anything new to share with us? to the chase Joy: I wish the Crusaders were here to help us! Flik jumps on the windshield (and we see he's bruised and has a blackeye) Flik: You know, I'm do not appreciate what you did to me! Joy and Nellie: AHHH!!!!! Flik: Come here! the glass Nellie: then spins the car in circles as Flik still hangs on 'GET OFF OUR CAR!!! 'Flik in the face and he flies off the car drives up a ramp and then lands parallel on 2 fences. the other Circus bugs are behind them Heimlich: Get them! Areana: (looking through rear window) Circus bugs on the tail! Joy: Do you have anything in your dufflebag to shake em' loose?! Areana: I'll check! then opens her dufflebag and starts looking through it as she throws out random objects underneath, Joe is tailing the car on his wheelchair as he then starts pushing the wheels harder and is slowly catching up to the car. As Areana then pulls out a small piece of the car and throws it out the window which then hits the Circus bugs, making them fall back Nellie: I don't think that was a good idea to do, Areana! That's only gonna make them more mad! Cleveland: There they are! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Projects made by Hiatt Category:Opening scenes